


Cover Art for Evergreen

by Thurifut



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurifut/pseuds/Thurifut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was awesome, so I made a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyres/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Evergreen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437582) by [lyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyres/pseuds/lyres). 



I enjoy incorporating a lot of details from the text into the cover. In this one, the statue is the statue (Cupid and Psyche, by Antonio Canova) mentioned by the author in the chapter that R talks of Cupid. The French text is from a story by Francois Coppée, a poet whom Cosette is said to be fond of. The building is in Paris, and the room is an attic. The sketch is what I imagine Grantaire's sketch of Enjolras's hand may have looked like. I very much wished to include the image of Jehan's sweater that the author linked to, but alas, it was too small. None of the images used belong to me, except for the one of the hand.

 

             


End file.
